Hug -the medicine
by arikahit
Summary: [Remake-fic. Pernah di post di WP] Mungkin Sasuke sudah gila, menyuruh sahabatnya datang di malam bersalju di bulan februari, pada jam selarut ini. / "Apa kau tahu obat demam yang paling mujarab?" / "Sebuah pelukan, iya 'kan?" / SasuSaku —bestfriend! Sweet-story(?)! OOC! AU! Typo(s)! NO LEMON! DLDR! RnR?


_Naruto_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Story_ _Hitsune Rika_

 _[REMAKE] Hug —the medicine._

 _._

 _ **Sasuke × Sakura**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Romance, Fluff**_

 _ **OOC! AU! Typo(s), Absurd story, Remake-fic!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rated semi-M [NO LEMON!]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura melangkah dengan tergesa melewati trotoar yang kini dipenuhi dengan butiran putih bersih yang bisa membuat siapa saja jatuh terpeleset jika tidak berhati-hati. Gadis itu melirik ke arah arloji abu-abunya sesekali, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa orang yang baru saja menghubunginya beberapa menit yang lalu tidak benar-benar gila. Oh, tapi percuma, biar berapa kali pun Sakura melirik jam ditangan kirinya, tetap tak bisa mengubah kenyataan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke telah menyuruhnya datang ke apartemen pria itu pada malam bersalju di bulan februari selarut ini.

Oke, seharusnya Sakura berfikir dua kali terlebih dahulu, sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi menemui pria Uchiha yang satu itu. _Well_ , Sakura akui, tadi ia benar-benar panik saat mendengar suara parau sahabat—yang katanya—sejiwa, sehidup, semati itu. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, kenapa harus sepanik ini? Toh, biasanya, pria bersurai _raven_ itu hanya berpura-pura sakit. Oh, kau bodoh Sakura!

Sakura menekan serentetan angka yang merupakan _password_ apartemen yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Masa bodo dengan ledekan Sasuke yang akan ia dapat nanti, lagi pula Sakura tak punya lagi nyali untuk pulang kembali ke rumahnya yang—meskipun—hanya berjarak satu kilo meter dari sini.

Sakura mengganti sandalnya dengan sandal rumahan yang dihiasi kepala _rilakkuma_ , lantas ia melangkah masuk. Destinasi pertamanya adalah ruang tengah, kemudian dapur, balkon, dan terakhir kamar tidur, sayangnya, pria Uchiha itu tak ditemukan di mana pun.

"Sialan." Sakura mengumpat kesal. "Masa bodo, mungkin dia sedang keluar, biar aku tidur saja dulu."

Setelah melepaskan mantelnya, gadis itu menghempaskan tubuhnya asal ke tumpukan selimut di atas ranjang Sasuke, hingga terdengar bunyi aneh.

Sakura merasakan tangan seseorang melingkar pinggangnya, semakin lama semakin erat, gadis itu hendak berbalik, namun seketika ditahan oleh sang pemilik lengan kekar itu.

"Sa..Sasuke?"

Sakura berujar terbata, takut jika saja pemilik lengan itu bukanlah Sasuke, melainkan seorang psikopat yang telah menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Dan… mungkin saja telah membunuh Sasuke kemudian memutilasinya dan menaruh mayatnya di dalam tumpukan karung sampah yang Sakura lihat di depan gedung apartemen tadi. Dan, mungkin saja Sakura adalah korban selanjutnya.

"Kau berfikir tentang apa 'huh? Sudah kubilang berhenti menonton film bergenre _thriller_ semacam itu!"

Sakura merasakan nyeri di pelipis kanannya setelah tangan seseorang menjitaknya. _Yah_ , meskipun begitu, Sakura dapat bernafas lega mendengar suara itu.

"Memangnya yang pertama kali mengajakku menonton film seperti itu siapa?" Sakura melepaskan lengan Sasuke di pinggangnya saat pria itu lengah, Sakura lantas berbalik menghadap Sasuke dan siap meluncurkan serentetan kalimat sarkasme yang sudah ia siapkan sejak dalam perjalanan tadi.

"Astaga!"

Namun sayangnya, setelah melihat keadaan Sasuke, Sakura langsung melupakan sekarung kalimat umpatan itu, lantas ia menempelkan punggung lengannya ke dahi Sasuke untuk mengecek suhu tubuh pria itu.

"Kau gila, Sasuke! Diam disini, aku akan mengambilkan obat penurun demam!" Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya hendak bangkit, namun lengan Sasuke lekas menarik tubuh Sakura agar gadis itu agar tetap diam di tempatnya. Belum cukup, Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat di pinggangnya seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa kau tahu obat penurun demam yang paling mujarab?"

Sakura merasakan embusan hangat mengenai tengkuknya, gadis itu hendak kembali bangkit, tapi lengan Sasuke terlalu kuat menahannya, jangankan bangun dari tempat tidur, bergerak saja Sakura tak bisa.

"Jawab dulu, bodoh!"

"Baiklah, aku tidak tahu. Jadi bisa kau lepaskan aku?"

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya kecewa, dan akhirnya melepas lengannya dari pinggang Sakura. Dengan itu, Sakura lekas bangkit dan setengah berlari pergi mengambil kotak P3K yang ada diruang tengah.

"Dasar tidak peka!" Sasuke berujar kesal, ia membuka sedikit selimutnya hingga hanya setengah tubuhnya yang tertutupi selimut.

"Kau bilang apa?"

Sasuke membuang wajahnya yang sedikit merona saat terdengar suara Sakura dari balik pintu kamar. Ia datang dengan segelas air dan obat ditangannya. Gadis itu mendekat kemudian meletakkan obat itu di atas nakas dekat ranjang.

"Minum obatnya, Sasuke." Sakura sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke agar pria itu berbalik menghadapnya, namun pria itu tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Sasuke, minum obatnya dan lepas bajumu!"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu acuh mendengarnya, pria itu menutup matanya berpura-pura tidur.

"Minum obatnya, atau aku akan pulang, Sasuke sayang."

Sasuke menghela nafas, pria itu dengan ogah-ogahan berbalik dan segera mengambil obat di atas nakas kemudian meminumnya bersama segelas air yang ada di sana, enggan melirik Sakura sedikit pun.

"Sudah?"

"Sudah."

"Sekarang lepaskan pakaianmu."

Sasuke refleks memfokuskan matanya ke arah Sakura. Belum cukup ia kaget dengan kalimat gadis itu barusan, mata Sasuke kembali membulat melihat gadis itu tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan keadaan setengah telanjang.

"Kau lihat apa?! Cepat lepaskan pakaianmu!"

Sakura ikut masuk ke adalam selimut, ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar segera bangkit dan melepas pakaiannya sendiri.

"Sakura-apa, yang? Eh? Aku-aku—hei!" Sasuke meringis saat pandangannya menggelap karena Sakura kini tengah melepaskan bajunya secara paksa.

"Diam, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke merasakan jutaan elektron bergerak kearahnya saat tubuh polos Sakura memeluknya, pria itu menegang untuk sesaat.

"Sakura… tapi kenapa?" Sasuke bergumam pelan. Mendengarnya, Sakura menyeringai.

"Obat yang paling mujarab untuk demam 'ya?" Sakura membisik tepat ditelinga Sasuke, membuat pria itu kembali menjadi sasaran tujuan para elektron dari tubuh Sakura.

"Aku tahu jawabannya," Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Sasuke,

"Apa?"

"Sebuah pelukan, iya 'kan?"

 _ **~fin~**_


End file.
